five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ask Mittens
Ask my OCS some questions Mittens: oi who you calling OC, i'm total legit, well at least on the fanon Me: So you are an OC, do you even now what an OC is? Mittens: umm no, but still Pure face palms, pure: much wow mittens, much wow Question 1 Dominick: Hey mittens has pure ever infested you by that I mean if he's used you as a host Golden Dominick: Dominick why do you persist mittens: yup i'm his host a lot were pretty good friends, and I don't mind him taking me over Pure: you see me and mittens are just the best of friends! Question 2 Animatronic Spongebob: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAA!! Mittens: Mmm'kay den Pure: Okay your the stuff of bad dreams Question 3 Dillain: Why'd you bring that goop thing along? You know all he's gonna do is cause trouble... like when I had to kill you... and then kill myself... but- basically, Pure is bad news! Mittens: Well me and Pure are friends, is there something wrong with me having friends? Pure: Well I can see your as pleasant as ever.... Dillain: No, that's not the problem, the problem is that Pure over here just LOVES to take over anyone he finds, which can be classified as assault! Pure shape-shifts into dillain, Pure:Blah blah bla blah Question 4 Catzy: Have you two seen Dominick anywhere I've been looking for him? Mittens: They were here a while ago, I think? Pure: Yup. Dominick:OH SHI*dominick runs away* Question 5 Meredith: You're not looking for a new host, are you Pure? Pure: Oh my god, I hate being a pure...... Anything anyone says about you is, Do you need a new host why should you care, and no, no i am not....... Why can't some on understand...... i don't want to take people over .......Takaya wants me to....... Meredith: Sorry....I just wanted to know....you seem nice, and I wouldn't mind you controlling me....Could you, try and take me for a second.... Pure: wha- what, are you flirting with me?! No- no one '''ASKS '''to be infected by me...... Meredith: Maaaaaaaaaybe.....so, what do you think Pure's face turns from black to a dark red, pure: Uhh we- well sure...... Mittens gets a syringe and sucks pure up, she injects him into meridith. Mittens: there ya go. Meredith: Ooooo....Tingly....This feels nice!... Pure: K mittens ge- get m- me out! Mittens: K, meredith that's disturbing..... Mittens gets a syringe and sucks Pure out Question 6 Charlotte: What are you saying of a new host? Me? Pure:......Sigh...... Twass a joke..... Question 7 Gamer Guy: Hey.... Wanna see my head come off??? Mittens: Do you want me to infect you with pure??? Pure: MITTENS!!.....don't say stuff like that..... Gamer Guy: *takes head off* look at all the red water (jk there's no blood XD) mittens: Well that's a neat party trick...... pure: indeed. Question 8 Animatronic Squidward: Eeeeegh..........h.....heeeeelp...... Mittens: Kay den your messed up. Pure: I agree. Question 9 Mr. Handy: You...do you know the joy of creation? Mittens: Yea I do enjoy making hing Pure: Mittens.... I don't think that's what he meant..... Category:Ask Pages Category:Question Shows